


3:28pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Choking, Cuffs, Degradation, Edging, F/M, Female Reader, Gags, It starts with dom!Reader, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Role Reversal, Smut, Teasing, but then the role reversal happens, so yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “What’s the matter, pup, upset you can’t breed me?” you asked, teasingly running your hand over your clothed heat. He nodded quickly, “Aw, poor pup, too bad I won’t let you touch me.” you said, the fake sympathy in your voice making him let out another whine.“Mommy, please.” he begged now unable to keep himself from bucking his hips up into his hand.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Kudos: 83





	3:28pm

Weeks like this were hard normally, mostly for Jisung but also for you who had to put up with his constant whining and extra fits of neediness. You enjoyed entertaining his breeding kink but whenever you were ovulating it was completely off limits, you never even teased him knowing that he would get himself worked up on his own anyways. He kept tabs on your cycle just as much as you did and was normally on his best behavior in the days leading up to your ovulation. This time, however, he had acted out, his disobedience surprised you but you took it in stride. He wasn't allowed to cum at all before your ovulation began and now that it had started he was needier than ever.  
  
You decided to add to his punishment, teasing him constantly with little touches until one day you were sitting on the edge of your bed with him on his knees on the floor in front of you. You had allowed him to touch himself, pathetic whines spilling out of his mouth as he stroked himself slowly. His eyes were trained between your legs, your thin lacy panties not leaving much to the imagination. "Such a needy pup." you hummed enjoying the way his hips twitched at your use of the pet name.  
  
“Please.” he whined softly, his hand stuttering as he struggled to maintain the slow pace you had made him set.  
  
“What’s the matter, pup, upset you can’t breed me?” you asked, teasingly running your hand over your clothed heat. He nodded quickly, “Aw, poor pup, too bad I won’t let you touch me.” you said, the fake sympathy in your voice making him let out another whine.  
  
“Mommy, please.” he begged now unable to keep himself from bucking his hips up into his hand.  
  
“Hand off, pup.” you instructed picking up on the signals that he was getting close. He whined loudly but did as he was told, letting his dick fall out of his grip, his hands moved to his thighs, knuckles white as he gripped tightly to keep himself from ignoring your instruction. “Good boy.” you cooed, waiting until it was obvious that his orgasm had gone away before allowing him to continue. As you continued to tease him you could tell that his frustration was growing, his desperate whines transforming into growls as he tried his best to stay obedient.  
  
This was a side of him you hadn’t seen before, normally his frustration was expressed through desperation, he cried easily in times like this but now there were no tears. You wanted to explore the state he was in, to see what happened when you pushed him further. You slipped your hand into your panties not missing the way his upper lip twitched, the fire in his eyes seemed to burn brighter as you touched yourself in front of him. “Don’t you wish this was your hand, pup?” you asked teasingly as you brushed your fingers over your clit. You smirked as he let out another whine, you let out an overdramatic gasp as you slipped two fingers inside of yourself, “Wish this was your dick instead of my fingers?” you asked. You used your other hand to tug your panties to the side, giving him a full view as you pulled your fingers out slowly before pushing them back in.  
  
“I think you want that more than I do, mommy.” Jisung said, his voice low and you looked at him with your eyes wide.  
  
“You know that’s not how you talk to me.” you said sternly.  
  
“How else am I supposed to talk to you when you’re so wet just from me jerking off in front of you.” he sneered at you.  
  
“Pup,” you said in a warning tone, “If you’re not careful you won’t be cumming for awhile.”  
  
“I think,” he said, his hand leaving his dick and moving up to your knee, using it as leverage to pull himself up off of the floor, “It’s my turn to take control, mommy.” he continued. He brought his hand from your knee up to your throat, he didn’t squeeze just yet, instead using it to guide you into laying back on the bed.  
  
“You’re just begging to be punished aren’t you?” you asked, forcing yourself to maintain your level tone.  
  
Jisung moved to straddle your waist before leaning down to whisper in your ear, “If you were gonna punish me for this you would’ve stopped me by now.” you could hear the smirk on his face and you groaned. “Now be good, mommy and maybe I’ll let you cum after I breed you.” he said, keeping one hand around your throat while his other hand traveled down your body. He pulled your fingers away from you, catching both of your wrists in one hand and moving them above your head, “Stay.” he said and you groaned again. He released your wrists and you stayed there for a second before bringing one of your hands to his wrist, tugging at the hand around your throat to try and regain some semblance of control over the situation. “Uh oh, mommy, looks like you don’t know how to follow simple directions.” he said, his hand leaving your throat to tug his wrist out of your grasp. In a second he was off of you, moving to the closet to search through your box of toys before turning around with a smile and holding up the thick leather cuffs you loved to put on him.  
  
“Those better be for you, pup.” you spat at him and he sighed.  
  
“As much as I appreciate the tough act,” he started as he walked back over to you, “I really think if you didn’t want me to pound you into the mattress, you would’ve at least tried to resist me.” he said. He grabbed you by the waist and you gasped as he flipped you onto your stomach roughly before slipping the cuffs onto your wrists and connecting them behind your back. You tugged at them uselessly, “I see why you like to use these, mommy, it’s fun watching you struggle.”  
  
“Fuck you.” you said and he fake gasped.  
  
“Mommy, you know what bad language gets you.” he said and you heard him walk away again.  
  
“Pup, I swear you’re gonna regret this.” you said, continuing to tug at the restraints even though you knew how strong they were.  
  
“Sure, later, but right now I’m having a great time.” he said as he walked back over to you. He lifted you up slightly, helping you get your knees underneath you before his hand moved up your back to wrap around your throat once again. He pulled you up by the throat until your back was pressed to his chest, “Open up.” he instructed, pressing the bright red ball gag to your lips. You refused, shaking your head and keeping your mouth shut tight, he sighed before moving his hand from your throat to pinch your nose closed. You squirmed, trying to get him to release his grip so you could breathe for a second before you finally opened your mouth to gasp for air. He took the opportunity to slip the ball into your mouth, releasing your nose so he could use both hands to buckle the gag tightly around the back of your head.  
  
“See, that’s not so bad is it?” he asked and you tried to talk back though the gag made your words come out in a garbled mess. “I can’t wait to see how pretty you look when you start drooling.” he said, one hand moved back to your throat while his other trailed down the front of your body to slip into your panties. You jolted as he dragged two fingers up your folds, collecting the wetness before pulling his hand back out and holding it up so you could see the light reflecting off of his fingers. “You’re so wet, mommy, I think we should do this more often it’s clear you love it.” he said. You groaned loudly though you couldn’t deny that he was right, something about the way he kept calling you mommy though you were gagged and cuffed was getting you very worked up.  
  
He wiped his fingers off on your cheek and you couldn’t hold back the whimper that slipped past the gag, “That’s a pretty noise, mommy, do it again.” he said before slipping his hand back into your panties. He pressed two fingers into you quickly forcing another whimper out of you, “I could listen to that forever.” he hummed. He began to move his fingers in and out of you, letting you focus on the feeling for a few seconds before you felt him begin to squeeze your throat gently. You let out a whine as it got more difficult for you to breathe and you could feel the drool begin to leak from your mouth onto your chest. “I wish we had a mirror here.” Jisung said, “It’d be fun to force you to watch me break you.” he emphasized his statement by tightening his hand around your throat. You squirmed in his grip as you struggled to get air into your lungs and you bit down on the gag as his fingers picked up the pace. You had just begun to get lightheaded when he released your throat, the rush of air as you gasped around the gag making your lungs burn.  
  
“Do you want me to fuck you, mommy?” Jisung asked lowly, his fingers never stopping their assault on your pussy. You didn’t acknowledge his question, refusing to let him win, you couldn’t hold back the whine as his fingers stilled, “I asked you a question.” he said roughly.  
  
“Fuck you.” you mumbled around the gag, doing your best to make the words as clear as possible.  
  
“Still acting like a brat I see.” he growled before pulling his fingers out of you roughly, “Luckily it doesn’t matter what you want.” he said. He shoved you forward and you turned your head to the side to protect yourself from landing on the mattress nose first. Your knees were still tucked underneath you which meant that your ass was sticking up into the air. “All you’ve done is made sure that you don’t get to cum tonight.” Jisung said before tugging your panties to the side roughly and lining himself up with your entrance. He pushed himself into you quickly, making you cry out and hardly giving you a second to adjust before setting a rough pace. “God, mommy, you feel so good around my cock.” he gasped and you couldn’t help but moan in response. He grabbed your hips roughly, pushing you back and forth in time with his thrusts so you were meeting him halfway every time.  
  
“Such a perfect. toy. for pup. to breed.” he said, emphasizing every word with a hard thrust. You let out a loud whine and squirmed slightly, tugging at the cuffs desperate to reach around and press your fingers to your clit. He moved one of his hands from your hip to the chain that connected your cuffs and you thought for a second he was going to free you but your hopes were quickly dashed as he gripped the chain and tugged using it as leverage to continue pounding into you.  
  
“Please.” you whined to the best of your ability throwing what remained of your dignity out the window too desperate to cum to think clearly.  
  
“Oh, so now mommy wants to be good for her pup.” Jisung hummed, his voice shaking as he tried his best to maintain his pace though you could tell he was close. “Well it’s too late, you’re still not allowed to cum.” he said quickly. You whined and squirmed, the drool that was collecting on the sheets spread onto your cheek as you shifted around desperately. Your shoulders were aching from the way he was tugging on the cuffs and you knew you looked like a mess beneath him. You imagined you must look a lot like he did when you did this to him, the thought making you clench around him and he moaned loudly. “God, mommy, do that again.” he gasped out and you did so obediently, “You’re gonna look so pretty in a second with all my cum leaking from your filthy hole.” he said and you whined.  
  
His thrusts grew erratic, his pace never slowing down as he worked himself towards his orgasm before finally pushing himself fully into you and cumming with a loud cry. He stilled in you for a few seconds, enjoying the way you clenched around him still desperate for stimulation before he pulled out of you. You couldn’t help but whine loudly as he began to free your arms from behind your back signaling that he was done for the night. “I told you, mommy you don’t get to cum tonight.” he said as he tossed the cuffs to the side before reaching up and unbuckling the gag.  
  
“Come on, pup, please.” you begged as soon as the ball was out of your mouth.  
  
“While it is very nice to hear you beg, it’s not gonna work, I’m tired.” he said before flopping down on the bed and pulling you into his arms.  
  
“You’re gonna get it, pup.” you threatened weakly, sighing as he only tightened his grip on you.  
  
“Mmkay mommy.” he responded sleepily and you let out another sigh as you did your best to ignore your aching clit as Jisung fell asleep next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be one of the last smutmas ones that went up but i have it written and i dont have the one that was supposed to be up next so im just giving yall this one to give yall smth so here u go uwu


End file.
